


We Can Still Have a Wild Time

by lucanfuckoff



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Choking, Cooking, Dinner, Food, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Nudity, Power Bottom, Prostate Massage, Rain, Service Top, Shameless Smut, Smut, Subspace, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucanfuckoff/pseuds/lucanfuckoff
Summary: Time is tired and Wild takes care of him.
Relationships: BotW Link/OoT Link, Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Linkcest, Time/Wild (Legend of Zelda), Wildtime
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	We Can Still Have a Wild Time

Stormy skies rolled through the East of Hyrule for seemingly an eternity to Link, raindrops peppered and crackled against the roof, blinding flashes piercing through windows and ravenous thunder trembled between walls. Wild grew weary of the tumultuous climate as he cooped up in the house, seeking refuge from the tedium by delving into pastimes. He often found joy in cooking, not only did he enjoy the glowing smiles of his lovers as they devoured their meals, but he also found comfort in expressing his creativity through his dishes.

The mechanical clatter of a door lock was overpowered by the torrential downpour from beyond the calmness of shelter. The door cracked to reveal a lover clad in green but doused all over from mother nature. Drips splattered across the wooden floor, each splash stained the natural grain a deeper shade as the slapping sound of it landing rung in their ears.

Wild patted his hands against his apron, leaving handprints laid across the fabric. The way Time stood at the door drew concern. Like a puppy left outside, his eyes dipped away, shoulders hunched as the day's tiredness ached through his muscles and bones. The chef approached him swiftly, an agile finger coming to rest below the other's chin, slowing lifting his head to look into dejected eyes.

'You poor thing.' Wild tiptoed to offer Time a nimble kiss against the lips. He pitied for his lover as he watched a steady trickle flow off the green cap. 'I'd hug you, but...'

Time's silence spoke to Wild as clear as day, dexterous fingers worked to free his boyfriend from the wet confines. The cap landed against the ground with a wet splosh.

'Let's get you dry first, or you'll catch a cold.' Kind words were only met with a depressed nod, but Wild sought to run upstairs for towels and dry clothes.

Upon returning, Time's tunic was laid beside his cap, himself was busied with undoing the drenched undershirt. With hands frozen into claws, the intricacy of buttons proved difficult until aid arrived from Wild, who made quick work of the material that stuck to his skin. Their collaboration conducted the removal of waterlogged boots and tights until a naked figure stood before Wild. The layer of moisture glistened and sheened off his fatigued skin before gentle hands towel him over, running along Time's toned muscles, following his body's sensuous contours. Wild tried to savour the moment to bask in the other's beauty but hurried as the coolness of night threatened to settle in. He finished by soaking up as much water as possible from the matted, blonde hair.

Handing him a shirt and trousers, Wild left Time to his own accord as he left to finish preparing dinner. An entrée of vegetables from the wilderness around Hyrule, a stew of meat that spent hours being casseroled and a warm soup of Kakariko's premiere produce was being served up. The appetising aroma brought tenderness to Time's nose; his stomach grumbled in response.

'So, how was your day?'

'Mmm...' Time could only show a lack of enthusiasm.

'Tough day at work, huh?'

'Yeah, it was. We're too short on people. Twilight is still at Hyrule Castle, working. He won't be joining us tonight.' The pair both felt disappointed that their lover was occupied, nights without Twilight only ever felt incomplete.

'I see. Well, eat this for now. Hopefully you will feel a little better.' Wild served up his decadent dinner before offering Time a hug from behind. He then served himself with equally large portions to quell their appetites.

Dinner went by for the most part without much commotion. Wild spent part of his dinner watching Time devour the food in front of him. The speed at which he finished made Wild be evermore worried.

'Did you have lunch today?' No words arrived at his ears, but only a light shake of the other's head was witnessed.

'Ah, alright. I will make you something to take with you tomorrow. Go wash yourself and I will finish up here.' Time nodded, excusing himself from the table, slowly dragging himself to the bathroom.

Seeing his lower overwork himself had lower his mood by several rungs. He sat at the table, head resting in one hand as he finished his own meal, reminiscing over the times when Hyrule didn't ask so much of them, when they could live peacefully as a trio and enjoy each other.

Time and Wild reassembled upstairs, both in their naked figures as Time sat on the bed and Wild stood beside. Spending time in the bath had certainly refreshed the taller boy some, to Wild's delight, but he was still very obviously showing signs of exhaustion.

'We don't have to do anything tonight. But it's up to you.' Wild placed a hand above Time's as he sat beside, their fingers weaving between each other's, interlinking.

'We can do something.' Time's response had the other's eyes light up. 'Not the usual, but how about you fuck me tonight?'

'S-sure! You'll have to teach me how though.'

'No problem.'

Time laid back into the softness of their welcoming bed, head propped up just enough by pillows against the headboard. Wild clambered on top of his lover, resting his lighter stature against their other, their heartbeat against one another. He rested on his elbows just above Time's shoulders, digging into the pillows below. A finger from each hand mirrored themselves, reaching to reaffirm Time's iconic hair part, revealing his forehead where Wild planted a long, lingering kiss.

'You're very beautiful.' Wild smiled at Time who smiled back.

Wild soon shifted further down Time's body and began with the familiar steps of preparation, only this time he was the one providing. He found the bottle of lube hidden in the nightstand, dripping the cool, slick liquid over his fingers. His hands rubbed themselves over, making sure every inch was covered before adding more drops over Time's entrance as he spread his legs. An index finger circled around the tight ring of muscle, slowly teasing and spreading lube around. Sensitive pads on his fingertip savoured each ridge and valley that surrounded the hole as the taller figured relaxed into the touch, his weary shoulders resting their weight back into the pillows.

Slowly and gently, Wild began to work the finger inwards until the first knuckle. He looked Time who mewled at the intrusion to check on him. He paused until the other spoke.

'You're doing great. Keep going.'

Wild was delighted by the response and resumed his attention on his lover's entrance, the fingertip lightly wriggled, barely stretching him. He watched the other with intrigue, appreciating the reactions he could encourage. A low groan bellowed from Time as the digit progressed, nearing the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden inside.

'That feels really good.' Wild was instinctively drawn in, to kiss Time at the praise. His finger remained inside, immotile, as their chests rested together for their lips to melt into each other. Time's natural tendency to control the kiss was overcome by his fatigue. The exchange of saliva was mostly dominated by Wild, his tongue lapped and tasted every crevice available to him, the sweet and salty tang of dinner still lingered.

The finger inside Time began its ministrations. Slow, languid thrusts slid smoothly against the well lubricated hole, never quite meeting the prostate to draw out the teasing.

'Nnnnnnnnnng... mph' a murmur was caught by Wild's mouth latching on to him. The two eventually pulled apart at the need for air, a strand of saliva continued to connect them as they panted, deep gasps echoing throughout the house. Time felt dazed at the passionate kiss, eyes fluttering shut until oxygen finally returned to his brain.

Wild returned his attention to lower down on the other's body, where he noticed his cock still remained flaccid, flopped on its side. Meanwhile his own erection already stood proud. Worried that his treatment was too subtle, by his own volition, he sunk his finger deeper until it could go no more.

A loud moan escaped Time's lips as the delicate pad of Wild's index brushed past the prostate.

'A-are you alright?' gleaming eyes stared at Time.

'Y-y-yeah-h, OHHH FUUUUUUUCK, that was amazing.' Time's reply wiped any worries from his sweetheart.

The thrusting of his digit continued, pumping slowly and steadily to graze the organ. His cock was finally growing in size; the sight making Wild eager to curl his finger.

The pressured attack on the prostate saw constellations forming in Time's eyes. He bit against himself hard to stifle the moaning that threatened to explode, nearly drawing blood. Each curl of Wild's finger was drawing more blood to his cock, much to his amazement. Moisture even began seeping from his tip.

'Tell me if it gets too much.' Time's reply came on the form of a shallow but firm nod. His reassurance encouraged one finger to be replaced by two. Wild prodded, curled, twisted and scissored his extremities turning his lover into a writing mess under his touches. Incoherent noises left Time but Wild's careful attention finally brought him to full mast, a large erection that stood tall and proud above his lithe but toned figure.

Light glistened off the sheen of sweat as Wild's movements subsided, feeling that his entrance was thoroughly prepared. He leisurely pulled out, leaving Time to crave at the emptiness as he turned attention to himself. Dexterous fingers wrapped around his length, beginning at the head to spread his own natural lubricant.

'Ohhhhhhhhh,' a quiet whimper escaped from between his own lips as his shaft was slickened. His cock scintillated against the warm glow of night lights, the illumination shimmered in every direction, catching the attention of their pairs of eyes.

'Please, fuck me.' The tender request was one Wild could not turn down. Hands braced against sturdy thighs to spread Time further, granting him unobtrusive access. He lined his weeping cock against Time's entrance, his gentle ministrations teased against the other, only to pull back, a string of precum still connecting their love for each other. Wild pushed forward again, this time breeching the tight ring of muscle. Just the tip had the other wracking in the sensation, the stretch far greater than what fingers could provide. Time threw his head back and flailed his upper limbs as the other silently revelled in the warmth that enveloped the head of his cock.

'You feel incredible.' Wild emphasised as heat boiled in his abdomen, intimidating himself to thrust forward and ravage his partner. Instead, his willpower restrained his urges to softly bury himself to the hilt, the tight orifice pulling skin back despite the lubrication to fully reveal Wild's tip. Time discerned every contour of the penetrating member as it subtly inched forwards until crashing against his prostate.

Tired he may be, but Time was also pent-up. A single thrust from the Wild had him witnessing the beginnings of euphoria. His eyes rolled into his skull as his head fell back. A menacing howl he fought to stifle filled the room, masking the outside thunder as his back arched against the intrusion.

As Time came back to rest, Wild's adept fingers shifted to pay eager attention to his balls. He gently kneaded, rolled, fondled and massaged the orbs in many ways, working them to coax out the confined fluid within. The touch was soft and restrained, never to inflict any pain on the sensitive globes. Wild particularly feasted in the tactility of his treatment, the way the large orbs sloshed about in their full, pillowy feeling sack reinforced his suspicions that Time was overly backed-up, his balls were bathing in the virile loads that begged for release.

Wild's patient thrusts were drawing cries of pleasure from the other, tears welled in the corners of his eyes at the sensation of his nerves being attacked. Yet, his lover grew evermore intrigued with his bottled-up loads. He became captivated by the way his balls puffed out as he rested the weight of his palms, the sack felt like a cushion that begged to be toyed with as thick semen shifted within, under the pressure.

The giddiness in Wild at the anticipation of Time blowing a copious load had distracted him to continuously toy with his orbs, unaware of himself picking up pace as he thrusted. The one below appeared dishevelled from his flailing at the pleasure he experienced. His hair grew matted, loose strands pointing in every direction, some even tickling against his face. However, he was too riled to care. The pair of them eventually settled into a steady pace, Time eased into the invasion that prodded his prostate during every thrust as Wild familiarised with the warmth that engulfed him. Both were gritting their teeth as their desires washed over them, throats vibrating to the tune of hedonistic wailing.

'W-Wild' Time's voice was hoarse as he called out for his lover.

'Y-yes? he finally relented his ministrations against Time's jewels to focus on his bedraggled words.

'Only. Do. This. If. You. Want. Do. It.' He only spoke between each thrust before a deep, gasping inhale to collect himself.

'When I cum, choke me.'

Wild's hands instinctively reached up, first re-parting the blonde's mess of hair to ease his mild discomfort before his palms rested at the crook of the other's neck.

'Teach me how.' Time's palms rested on top of Wild's as he gave a petite nod. The thrusting grew more vivacious as the embrace of his partner offered renewed confidence. Each push went from tip to base and then back, the length smoothly slid with ease against the entrance, fast enough for skin-on-skin slapping to echo the room. Wild basked in the absolute slickness of Time's sparsely used hole, hot, tight and yet, welcoming. Meanwhile, Time melted into the penetration from Wild, the unusual position brought upon a new and intoxicating sensation he savoured.

Pleasure grew in both of them until animalistic noises escaped from between their lips, Time's hands pushed down against Wild's as he exhaled, silencing his own commotion as the constriction prevented any respiration. The warmth of Wild's palms contrasted the cool air to evoke a sense of snug intimacy around him. The pounding in his rear grew to full speed, each thrust was vigorous and hammered at the abused bundle of nerves inside. The hero's stamina was not one to be underestimated, the fervent pummelling never relented for over a minute whilst he maintained the chokehold.

Time was introduced to a moment of pure bliss, a higher state of euphoria that took him beyond his body, during which his climax would strike. His untouched, aching cock shot rope after rope of hot, sticky cum, staining himself from stomach to face as well as Wild's arms and hands. A spurt even landed in his own gaping mouth. His hands loosened against himself as self-control evaporated from his soul. Wild continued with the tight grip as he fucked Time through his orgasm, his entire body spasming violently as the prostatic stimulation continued.

The hole that enveloped Wild now gripped him tight, contracting and convulsing as nerves were overdriven to propel his lover into a mind-bending orgasm.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OHHH FUUUUUUUCK!' His grasp against Time's airways released to support his own body weight against the bed as his back arched into the heated entrance whilst he released a howl that pierced through the village. His fevered seed squirted into the confines, heated liquid painting every crevice within before the overflow spilled as it could contain no more.

Minutes passed as both were heavily panting to recover their breath, their hearts continued to race as they reeled back from their orgasms. Time's consciousness gradually returned to him, his senses regaining their normal functions as the pair basked in the afterglow, their natural high fading away. Cerulean blue eyes stared into one another as they enjoyed the sight of the messes they made of each other. Sweat beaded above Time's brow where his blonde locks stuck, his face still pale as he recovered from his lack of air.

'That was amazing. You were so good. I love you.'

'I love you too.' Wild slowly inched his way out of Time, the pull teased his oversensitive cock, making the process agonising, not that he wanted to leave either. His cum-covered member exited with a lewd pop, a finger reaching below to scoop up the leaking cum and pushing it back in.

Wild marvelled at the load that Time produced, copious and thick. He shifted position to kneel beside Time and busied his tongue to lick across Time's body, devouring every droplet he offered, loving its sweet taste.

'Oh, you dirty boy.' Time chuckled at the unexpected lapping against him.

'Your dirty boy.' Wild replied with a wink in his eye.

His tongue had found its way to Time's face where he cleaned before their lips touched. They shared the flavour of the fertile seed, Time himself revelled in the taste of his own essence. The kiss was soft and comforting, light on the touch but enough to draw out their heated passions for each other. Skilful fingers rubbed one another's ears, tracing the delicate skin from base to tip and back down until they finally pulled apart.

'We should do this more often.' Time cheekily cooed. Meanwhile, a glint had caught the attention of Wild from the corner of his eye. A sparkle that shimmered off the tip of Time's cock attracted him to the last drop of cum.

'Oh Hylia', Wild's lips formed a tight ring, wrapped around the head of Time's dick, being touched for the first time this night. Time quivered at the warmth that sucked at his tip, the tongue inside swirling around the head and flicking at the sensitive slit. A hand fondled at his balls again, running each orb between his fingers. They felt lighter than before but still pillowed with cum inside, more loads waiting for release. The attention had raised them both to full mast again, much to Wild's delight.

'Round two?'


End file.
